


Drunken night

by panto



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas prompts, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Tumblr: xmasprompts, Vodka, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: The team decides to grab a drink after work at the regular bar. The fun evening quickly turns into an attempt to get Ianto drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a a work for the Christmas prompts (by xmasprompts.tumblr.com).
> 
> Day 9: Drunken night

“Owen and I decided to grab some drinks later. Are you guys in?”, Tosh asked excitedly when she joined Ianto and Gwen, who were working through some older files.  
It had been a calm week in Cardiff. Well, compared to other weeks at least. The team had even found some time to go through some old cases and files, but most of the time they just sat around doing nothing but talk and joke around.

Gwen looked up at Tosh giving her a quick smile, “I promised Rhys to spend the evening with him, so I am out.” Tosh just shrugged, “Bring him along then.” “Thanks for the offer, but I really owe him some time for just the two of us.”

“What about you, Ianto?”, Tosh asked turning to the Welshman. “Sure, why not.” He shrugged offering her a slight smile as well before turning his attention back to the file in front of him. He didn’t have any plans for the evening anyway. So why not spend some time with the others outside the hub? It would be at least better than sitting home alone.

 

“Alright, guys. Let’s call it a day. There is nothing else to do anyway.”, Jack announced as he walked out of his office and into the main part of the hub, hands in his pockets.

Gwen was the first one to jump to her feet, “Rhys is probably already waiting.” She put on her jacket and grabbed her bag, “Have a nice evening! See you tomorrow!”

“You too.”, Owen said when she rushed past him and out of the door.

Ianto was sorting the files they had used earlier when he glanced up at Jack, “We are going to grab a drink or two. Do you want to come with us?”

Jack thought about it for a moment before he eventually agreed to join them.

 

“Four freshly drawn beers”, Ianto announced when he came back to the small booth in their regular bar. He handed everyone a glass of beer before sitting down next to Jack again.

 

They had a fun evening with a bunch of funny stories, jokes, a lot of laughing, and most importantly one drink after the other.

“Oh, Ianto! You aren’t the slightest bit drunk yet!”, Tosh complained jokingly. It was obvious that the others were already half-drunk. Ianto however had a few less drinks than his teammates. There was no point in getting drunk tonight and then being hungover at work the next morning. “I know exactly how to get him drunk!”, Owen got up grinning, “I’ll get us some shots.”

“Yes!”, Toshiko grinned excitedly, “And then we are going to play ‘Never have I ever’!”

“God, how old are we?16?!”, Owen rolled his eyes.

“Come on! It’s going to be fun!”

“If you think.” And with that he walked over to the bar just to come back with a tray full of vodka shots a few minutes later. He sat down next to Tosh again. He placed one shot glass in front of everyone before looking at Toshiko again, “Go ahead then.”

“Let’s get Ianto drunk,” she ignored Ianto’s protest and smirked knowingly, “Never have I ever smoked weed.” Ianto rolled his eyes, regretting he had told her about his youth and the one and only time he had smoked weed, but still chugged the vodka at the same time as Owen.

Owen glanced at Jack, “Really? Never? What have you been doing in your youth then?”

Jack just grinned at him, “Believe me when I say there is a lot of better stuff than weed. At least where I grew up.” Before Owen could ask any further questions, Jack handed him and Ianto a new shot glass of vodka, “I guess it’s your turn now.”

 

They played for a while, slowly getting closer to their goal of getting Ianto drunk.

On the tray, there were only a few vodka shots left. The table nevertheless was full of empty shot glasses. Even though they had mainly tried to find things Ianto had probably done, most of the empty glasses stood in front of Jack and Owen.

It was Tosh’s turn again, “Never have I ever had sex with a colleague!”   
Ianto stared at the vodka shot in front of him. He had. Not only once. He had slept with Jack a bunch of times over the last few months. If he drank the vodka now Tosh and Owen would find out. He hadn’t slept with either of them and obviously, he was not the one with whom Gwen had cheated on Rhys. That only left Jack. He didn’t want them to know. Especially not Owen. It was none of their business.

From the corner of his eye he watched Jack and Owen chug their vodka shots. No one questioned them. They had stopped questioning Jack a long time ago. He had probably slept with everyone and everything, judging by the stories he told and his innuendos. And everyone knew Owen had slept with Gwen as well as with Suzie. But they would definitely question Ianto if he drank now.

Ianto noticed Jack glancing at him after he had put down the empty glass, but he decided to ignore it.

No, he was not going to drink. They were not going to find out. Not here, not now.

“Ianto?” Toshiko’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, “Don’t you want to drink?” Ianto suddenly looked up at her the confusion clearly in his eyes. She knew! How did she know? Had Jack told them already? Had they been talking about him? Behind his back? “I -“ He quickly pushed his thoughts away, “What?”

Tosh looked at him. Now the confusion was written on her face. “Don’t you want to drink?” She repeated her question, “Lisa. She was your colleague, wasn’t she?”

Lisa! Of course! How could he forget about her? He was so focused on hiding the fact that he had slept with Jack that he totally forgot to think about his former jobs and about Lisa.

“Yes. Yes, she was. Sorry.”, he mumbled before quickly chugging the vodka.

They sat in silence for a moment. Tosh wondered if it was still too early for Ianto to talk about Lisa and if she had just brought back the hurtful memories. Just when she wanted to say something apologetic, Ianto smiled at her reassuringly as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, “Alright, I’m going to get us some more vodka shots.” He said as he got up, grabbed the now empty tray and started to collect all the empty shot glasses. “Let me help you.” Jack said as he got up as well and followed Ianto, who was already on his way to the bar.

Ianto put the tray down onto the counter before leaning against it and waiting for his turn to order. He ignored that Jack was leaning against the counter next to him. “Never had sex with a colleague apart from Lisa, huh?” Ianto turned to face him but before he could say anything Jack continued, “I wonder what we did last night then. Or the time before yesterday. Or the time before that. You do remember that, don’t you?” He raised an eyebrow but there was a slight, nearly invisible smirk playing on his lips.

“Jack,” Ianto sighed, “It’s just that-“ Jack interrupted him, “No, wait. Let me give you a quick reminder.” Before Ianto could say anything else Jack had cupped his face in his hands and kissed Ianto’s lips. Ianto kissed back but pulled back after just a moment. He quickly glanced over at Owen and Tosh in their booth. To his relieve they were obviously focusing on something on Owen’s phone and not paying attention to Jack and Ianto.

“Was that enough of a reminder? If not, I can give you a clearer reminder later.” Jack grinned at him before he added, “Not only can I, but I will.” He winked at Ianto, who turned back to Jack looking at him with a serious face, “I just think it’s none of their business. They don’t have to know everything.”

Jack sighed, “Stop thinking already. You think too much and that clearly shows me that you didn’t drink enough yet.”

Ianto ordered a new tray of vodka shots before he turned back to Jack, “But-“ Jack interrupted him once again, “No but! Come on, have fun already!”

“Whatever you say, sir!” Ianto said ironically. Jack just grinned. He quickly pecked Ianto’s lips before he grabbed the full tray and walked back to their table.

Ianto paid for the shots and followed Jack.

“Ready for another round?” Tosh asked as soon as the two of them were seated again, “Never have I ever…”


	2. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a a work for the Christmas prompts (by xmasprompts.tumblr.com).
> 
> Day 10: Hangover

Ianto woke up late the next morning. He dug his face into the pillow groaning at his headache. What had happened last night? The last thing he remembered was how he and Jack brought the second tray of vodka shots to their table. And then? Nothing. Ianto had absolutely no memory of what had happened after that. He didn’t even remember how or when he got home.

He raised his head a bit, just enough to consult the alarm clock on his nightstand. Another groan escaped his mouth when he realized it was already after nine and he was late for work.

 

When he finally arrived at work, about an hour later, the only one he could find in the Hub was Tosh, who was sitting behind her computer screens.

“Morning”, he mumbled as he walked past her and straight to the coffee maker. Toshiko didn’t even look up from her screens as she wished him a good morning as well, which only made Ianto wonder if she was angry with him for something he had done but couldn’t remember now or if she just felt as terrible as he did.

 

After a few minutes, he returned with two cups of coffee. Ianto sat down next to Tosh, handing her one of the cups without a word.

“Thanks”, she said giving him a warm smile. Okay, she didn’t seem to be angry with him. At least.

“Where are the others?”, he asked after a moment of silence.

“Gwen and Jack are trying to catch a Weevil and Owen is elsewhere”, she shrugged.

Ianto just nodded. “How are you?”, he asked after another moment of silence.

“Tired”, she mumbled giving Ianto a weak smile, “What about you?”

“Tired as well. I’m having a bit of a headache”, he bit his lips before he continued, “And I guess I kinda have some memory lapses as for what happened last night.”

“You guess you kinda have memory lapses?”, Tosh repeated with a grin, “No wonder!”

Ianto frowned as he looked at her. “Why?”, he asked carefully, not quite sure if he really wanted to know, “What happened last night? The last thing I remember is that Jack and I went to get some more shots and the next thing I know is that I woke up in my bed this morning.”

“Are you sure you really want to know?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”, he raised his eyebrows, “Yes, I am sure!”

“I only wanted to warn you. You might not like everything that has happened.”

“Just go ahead and tell me, please!”

“Alright, alright!”, Toshiko cleared her throat before she started, “So, as you might remember, we were playing ‘Never have I ever’ and after you came back with the new tray we continued to play.

“Yes, that’s what I remember.”

Toshiko hesitated before she continued, “Well, I guess we are not completely innocent of you losing your memories.”

Ianto raised his eyebrows again, “What do you mean by that?”

“I guess we kinda cheated.”

“How do you cheat at ‘Never have I ever’?!”

“Well”, Tosh put on an innocent face, “We just had to wait until you had drunken enough to not notice anymore that we tricked you into drinking even though you didn’t really have to.”

“You did not!” Ianto’s eyes widened. A tormented groan escaped his mouth, “Well, thanks a lot!” He needed a moment to continue, “Is that at least everything that happened? How did I get home?”

“To be honest, that’s not quite everything”, she admitted, “You said and did some things you probably don’t want to remember. So maybe it’s better if we are just not going to talk about them!”

“No, I want to know. Tell me!”

“Alright, but I warned you!”, she quickly remarked before she continued to tell about last night, “You kinda talked rubbish most of the night, sometimes you were a little too honest about some things. But it wasn’t anything fatal, a little amusing if anything. But at some point, when Jack and Owen went to get some more drinks, I wanted to apologize for mentioning Lisa earlier.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’m fine.”

“Yes, that’s what you said last night as well.”

“So?”

“Well, that’s not everything you said.”

Ianto frowned before a slowly asked what else he had said.

Toshiko hesitated once again, “You said that it wasn’t about Lisa but about Jack. I didn’t really understand it at first and I guess you noticed because you said that you and Jack… well, you said you were shagging him.”

Ianto frowned. He hadn’t! Oh, no! Please, no! “I was obviously joking!”, he tried but he could feel his cheeks turning hot as he blushed.

“That’s exactly what I thought. At least at first. Until the two of you started making out. With me and Owen sitting next to you.” She turned to look at her computer screens again for a moment.

Ianto needed a while to realize what Toshiko had just said, “No! We did not! Oh, no!” He hid his face in his hands in embarrassment, shaking his head slightly.

“I’m sorry, Ianto, but you did and that’s when Owen and I decided to leave.”

Ianto looked up again, “So you don’t know what happened after that or how I got home?”

“No, sorry.”

“That means I have to ask Jack?” He didn’t know if he really wanted to see or talk to anyone after what Tosh had just told him. Ianto didn’t want the others to know, it was between him and Jack and now they found out. In the worst way possible!

“If you want to know what happened you have to, yes.”

“Great”, he groaned as he got up, “Thanks for telling me at least.”

 

Jack and Gwen came back not long after Ianto had finished his talk with Toshiko. He knew if he wanted to know what else had happened the night before he needed to talk to Jack sooner or later, so he decided to get it over with as soon as possible.

He knocked on Jack’s office door before he walked in, a cup of coffee in his hands. Jack looked up at him as Ianto closed the door behind himself. “Coffee?”, he asked offering Jack the cup.

“That’s not why you came to my office, is it?” He asked raising an eyebrow but taking the coffee anyway, “Are you here to say sorry?”

“Say sorry?” Ianto looked at him confused, “What for?”

“For kicking me out last night.”

Oh, great! Ianto sighed, “I don’t remember kicking you out. In fact, I don’t remember a lot from last night.” He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, “What happened after Tosh and Owen had left?”

“You don’t remember?” Jack grinned shaking his head, “We left not long after them. You had decided to take me back to your place and that’s where we went obviously. The whole time you couldn’t keep your hands off me, let alone keep your lips off mine.” He chuckled, “Well, but as soon as we were inside your flat you said goodnight and told me to leave.”

Ianto sank into a chair with a groan, “I’m sorry, Jack. That’s not really what I had planned for the night.”

“Me neither, obviously!” Jack grinned at him, “You know you will have to make up for it?” He raised his eyebrows at Ianto but kept the grin.

“I will.” Ianto promised.

“Like tonight?” Jack still grinned at Ianto as he walked around his desk to pull Ianto out of his chair and closer to himself.

“As long as you are not trying to get me drunk again!”

Jack chuckled, “Promise!” before he pulled Ianto in for a long deep kiss.


End file.
